After Olaf
by Dupin
Summary: Olaf is dead-Violet is getting married....but will things turnout Happily Ever After?
1. Depression Of A Loss

I hope you like this..Meh. Can't think of much to say.  
  
After Olaf  
  
Violet sat in her hotel room, Isadora rushing around. They were the only two in there.  
  
"Why the glum face?" Isadora said," You're getting married today!"  
  
Violet shrugged.  
  
"You don't think I'm to young to do this, do you?" Violet asked, with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Too young?" Isadora asked, and clutched her stomach," You're not too young. 24 is great age to get married!"  
  
"I guess so," Violet said, standing up," Besides, we're both going through stuff. I'm getting married tomorrow. Your having a baby any week now."  
  
"Yeah," Isadora said," By the end of this month, you'll be a wife and an aunty." "I know," Violet said with a laugh," I'm glad you and Klaus are having this baby."  
  
"And I'm glad you and Quigley are getting married," Isadora said, and then noticed Violet's glum expression," What's up?"  
  
"I just don't know what happened to Duncan," she admitted, and a tear came from her eye.  
  
"Honey, it's been years since he's been missing," Isadora reassured," He's probably married himself now."  
  
Violet nodded.  
  
"It's getting late," she said," and I don't want to get to bed too late." Isadora grabbed a bottle from the desk side table. It was a bottle of Champagne.  
  
"How about one last bottle as two unmarried women?" she asked. Violet backed her tears and nodded. She grabbed two glasses and Isadora filled them.  
  
Violet raised her glass. "To you and Klaus!" she said. Isadora raised hers too.  
  
"To you And Quigley!" she cried. As Isadora began drinking, Violet muttered.  
  
"To Duncan.Wherever you are."  
  
"What?" Isadora asked.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"So.do you have everything ready for the wedding?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" Violet snapped.  
  
"What's your something old?"  
  
"My hair ribbon from when I was young." she replied  
  
"What's your something new?"  
  
"This new hair ribbon I just got," Violet said with a giggle. She didn't wear hair ribbons anymore, but bought one to go with the old one, which she kept.  
  
"Something Borrowed?"  
  
"That bracelet you gave me, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes.And your something blue?"  
  
"My blue necklace that.Duncan.gave me."  
  
"Forget him, okay?" Isadora said, and stood up," Okay sweetie, I gotta go. Get some sleep and I'll come pick you up in the morning."  
  
Violet nodded, and Isadora left. Violet lay down and closed her eyes, but every time she did she saw Duncan. Unable to go to sleep, she cried the night away. 


	2. Cold Feet

The Morning After The Night Before  
  
Violet woke up to knocking on her door. It was Isadora.  
  
"Come on, get ready!" she cried," Is Sunny up?"  
  
"No," Violet said," I only just got up.I'm not sure if I want to do this."  
  
"Oh, don't worry!" Isadora said, stepping in," Everyone gets a little cold feet.It's perfectly natural. Now, let's get out your wedding dress."  
  
They walked into Violet's bedroom, and Violet got the slender white wedding dress from her wardrobe.  
  
"It's so beautiful!" Isadora said in awe," Now I'll leave the room whilst you put it on."  
  
"Let's do my make up first," Violet said, and pulled Isadora back into the room. She sat at her make-up drawer.  
  
"How d'you want your hair?" Isadora asked.  
  
"Up," Violet said," And braided." Isadora twisted each piece of hair together so that it would look braided, and then tied it up beautifully. Violet checked it out in the mirror.  
  
"It's beautiful Isadora!" she cried," Now anyway.my make up."  
  
They spent ages doing the make up, and then did the dress. After that they were exhausted and both lay on the bed.  
  
"How long until the wedding?" Violet asked.  
  
"Ten minutes," Isadora said," um...Vi, you don't still feel like dropping out do you?"  
  
Violet shook her head. "Not really anymore."  
  
"Good. Anyway, we may as well get going." Isadora gave Violet a last hug (which was hard in her pregnant state).  
  
"Let's go wake up Sunny first," Violet suggested. They walked into Sunny's room. The 12 year old was sleeping like an angel.  
  
"Sunny!" Violet called peacefully," Tine to wake up-time for me to get married." Sunny opened her eyes and sat at the end of her bed.  
  
"Wow," she said," You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Violet said," Anyway, come on." Sunny got up, and got changed into the bridesmaids dress hanging at the end of her bed. She then ran over, and took Violet by the hand.  
  
"Come on!" she said," Let's go and get you married." Isadora walked out of the hotel room, and Sunny did too. Then Violet joined them and walked down the hallway in what seemed like the last time unmarried. 


	3. Old, New, Borrorwed, Blue

The Wedding Before The Night After:  
  
Violet arrived at the lobby. She could here people in the next room. It was time for her to go in. Isadora ran in, and got in the right place, whilst Sunny held onto the bottom of her dress.  
  
The music of "here comes the bride" was being played. Violet opened the door and began walking in, Sunny following. People smiled and stared and soon she was face to face with Quigley.  
  
"Hello Quigley," she said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Hello Violet," he said. The vicar smiled too.  
  
"Hello you two," he said," So, are you ready to get married."  
  
Quigley nodded straight away. Violet eventually did too. So the vicar began to say his stuff. It all went quickly for the couple and soon Violet found herself towards the end.  
  
"Do you, Quigley Quagmire, take Violet Baudelaire to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," Quigley replied with certainty,  
  
"And you do, Violet Baudelaire, take Quigley Quagmire to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
As Quigley slipped the ring on my finger, Violet replied.  
  
"I-" Violet cried.  
  
"STOP!" a voice yelled. Everyone turned and gasped.  
  
"DON'T DO IT VIOLET!" it cried. I turned.  
  
"Duncan?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yeah, me," Duncan said," I can't let you go through with the wedding!"  
  
"Duncan!" Violet cried," You crashed my wedding! Go away! I'm marrying Quigley!"  
  
"Please, come with me for ten minutes and let me explain!" he cried.  
  
"No you b*stard!" Violet cried," I'm marrying your brother now! You just left, and now your back and you expect me to ditch Quigley at the alter for you! Well you're wrong, you asshole! Now go away!"  
  
"Please?" he asked," I'm begging you!"  
  
Violet sighed.  
  
"Fine! Ten minutes, but that's it!"  
  
"Violet!" Quigley hissed," Ignore him and let's bloody well get married!"  
  
"Look Quigley," Violet said," Ten minutes. That's it. I began walking back up the alter, Duncan coming too.  
  
"And that's it!" 


	4. The Reunion Of The Love Triangle

The Ten Minutes After The Interruption  
  
Violet and Duncan walked into the lobby.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Violet screamed.  
  
"I want you to marry me," Duncan said, bending on one knee.  
  
Violet laughed.  
  
"Well in case you hadn't noticed- I'm getting married at the moment! I would be married if you didn't come in with your stupid big mouth!"  
  
"Look," he said," Relax and think: do you really want to marry Quigley?"  
  
"Yes!" Violet screamed," That's why I'm doing it! You're a thick asshole Duncan, so just go crawl back into the vile swamp you came from."  
  
"Violet," Duncan said," I know you want to marry me really."  
  
"No you don't!" Violet insisted," Cause I don't. Now leave me alone. She walked towards the door," I never want to see you again!"  
  
As Violet arrived at the closed lobby doors, he ran at her, and pounded on top of her.  
  
"Get off me!" she screamed," What are you doing!"  
  
Duncan got up, but held Violet tightly in his grip.  
  
"Run away with me," he said," Please."  
  
"NO!" Violet screamed.  
  
"Aren't you even the littlest bit happy and excited to see me?"  
  
"No," Violet said, then sighed," I guess a little."  
  
"There," Duncan said," You're excited to see me."  
  
"I can't just go out with you again," Violet said," I'm about to be married and you just ran away for no reason-without telling me!"  
  
"What!" Duncan said," I wrote you a whole page note about why I had to!"  
  
"Well you never gave it to me!" Violet shouted.  
  
"I gave it to Quigley," he said," Who promised to give it to you."  
  
"..But he didn't," Violet said," So he got rid of it, so I would be angry with you. So I wouldn't love you at all.and I would fall in love with him."  
  
"That evil scumbag," Duncan said. Violet didn't reply. She just walked to the door again, where Quigley nervously waited 


	5. The Paraniod Liars

The Short Period After The Ten Minutes  
  
"Violet!" Duncan called," Not now-let it at him later!"  
  
But Violet didn't listen. She pushed open the doors and made her way down the alter again.  
  
"Quigley!" she cried," You bastard!"  
  
"Wha?" Quigley asked, then saw Duncan in the background," He's told you some lies, hasn't he? Ignore him Violet, and let's get on with the wedding."  
  
"No Quigley-you dirtbag!" she yelled," Ripping up that letter from Duncan- to make me think he had gone without telling me!"  
  
"What the hell?" Quigley said," He's lying!"  
  
"I don't know whose lying!" Violet cried," Duncan or you! I can't trust either of you!"  
  
Everyone at the wedding gazed around, confused. They didn't have a clue what the love triangle was arguing about.  
  
Isadora stepped in.  
  
"Look," she said," How about you three all go talk privately, in the other room?"  
  
"There's no point, Izzy," Quigley said," Violet is going to come marry me now!"  
  
"No I'm not-you stuck up bastard!" Violet shouted.  
  
She turned to Isadora with tear stained eyes.  
  
"Yeah," she said," Bring the other two..." she ran back into the lobby. Sunny stared motionless.  
  
"Isadora!" she cried," What the hell is happening?"  
  
"Mind your language, Sunny," Isadora said," Everything's gonna be okay- Violet just needs a word with Duncan and Quigley..."  
  
"Can I see Duncan?" Sunny asked," It's been years since I've seen him!"  
  
"I don't think that appropriate.." Isadora said," I know as much as you do, Sunny."  
  
Klaus rushed up to Quigley and Duncan left the room.  
  
"What's going on, man?"  
  
"Not sure..." he said," Duncan's told her something."  
  
"He might be right..." Klaus said," I mean didn't he mention the letter."  
  
"um...no!" Quigley said, then sighed," Yeah, he said it. But you won't tell anyone he's telling the truth, Klaus."  
  
"But if he is," Klaus said," You should be honest."  
  
Quigley grabbed Klaus by tie, and yanked him towards him.  
  
"No," he snarled quietly but fiercely," I'm not losing Violet because of her little squealer twit of a brother."  
  
He let go, and Klaus stumbled back.  
  
"I trusted you with that secret," he said, pointing at Klaus," Now you keep it-or your dead..."  
  
Klaus stood in fear, as Quigley went off to join Violet and Duncan.  
  
The Private Chat After The Argument During The Wedding  
  
Isadora shut the door and walked back into the room, where everyone was waiting in confusion.  
  
"Okay," Violet said," Who is lying? I don't know who to trust!"  
  
"He is," Quigley said.  
  
"He is," Duncan said at the same time.  
  
"Unless one of you opens up, and is honest with me," Violet said," I'm not going to date any of you."  
  
Quigley's hopes dropped.  
  
'If I don't admit it,' he thought, 'then she'll leave me. But if I do admit, she'll leave me...What do I do?"  
  
Duncan coughed.  
  
"It was me..." he lied," I lied."  
  
"You lied?" Violet said," You idiot!"  
  
Pulling her hand back, she slapped him across the face, making him stumble back.  
  
"You twat!" she screamed," You idiot!"  
  
The doors burst open. A concerned looking Klaus ran into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked," Did Quigley admit?"  
  
Violet stared at him.  
  
"Quigley admit?" she asked, and turned to Quigley," What are you hiding?"  
  
Quigley sighed.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted," I ripped up the damn letters! But Duncan still left you!"  
  
She now turned to Duncan.  
  
"Are you telling the truth?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said," I lied by saying I lied, so I could go and let you and Quigley be happy..."  
  
"So really, you were telling the truth, and Quigley was lying?"  
  
"I guess so, yeah." Duncan replied.  
  
Violet grabbed Duncan by the neck and then snogged him.  
  
"Quigley!" she cried, tearing herself apart from Duncan," Screw your fancy life-screw this marriage-SCREW YOU!" She ran off with Duncan.  
  
Quigley angrily turned to Klaus.  
  
"You bastard!" he shouted, and kicked him to the ground.  
  
Klaus lay in pain, but Quigley kept kicking and punching.  
  
"Someone help!" Isadora said.  
  
A man came and pulled Quigley back.  
  
He dialled 999.  
  
One police car, to arrest Quigley and take him away.  
  
And One Ambulance to save the unconscious looking Klaus on the floor. 


	6. Walking Away

The Evening After The Disaster Of A Wedding  
  
Duncan and Violet arrived at her hotel room and kissed again.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked," For the last-"she counted. "seven years"  
  
"Has it been that long?" he said, and pulled them down on the bed.  
  
"Went quickly..." Violet admitted.  
  
"And how many of those years were you out with Quigley?" he asked.  
  
"Most of the seven," Violet confessed," I wonder what he's doing tonight."  
  
"Tonight," Duncan said," He's probably gonna come here and kick my ass."  
  
Violet laughed.  
  
"Or try," she said," You could take him on."  
  
Duncan laughed then nodded.  
  
"I bet I could..."  
  
The door burst open. Duncan got up, ready to fight if it were Quigley. But it was Isadora.  
  
"What's up Izzy?" Duncan asked.  
  
"It's Klaus," Isadora said," Quigley gave him a right ambush!"  
  
Violet stood up.  
  
"So instead of hurting us," she said," he's hurting the ones we love. Where is he Izzy?"  
  
"In the ambulance," she said," They wanted to know if you wanted to go with them."  
  
They both nodded, and ran to the door.  
  
When they arrived outside, Klaus was in the ambulance, as Isadora had said.  
  
"Whose coming with 'im?" the paramedic asked.  
  
"All three of us," Violet said.  
  
"Can't take all three," he said," Only one."  
  
"Izzy can go," Duncan said," I'll drive me and Violet there."  
  
Isadora stepped onto the ambulance.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and they closed the doors.  
  
Violet and Duncan waited for it to go, and then began to walk to Duncan's car, both looking odd. Violet, in her wedding dress, looked too glammed up to go to hospital but luckily for her, it was not a big dress she had chosen, but a thin slender one. And Duncan was dressed in tatty-almost rags.  
  
But they ignored that and both got in the car. Duncan started the engine and they drove off, away from the hotel where Violet was meant to have her big day. 


	7. Crash and Pain

He's the next bit  
  
Smiles-Thanks...I like it when people get hyper over my story ;)  
  
Phred Doesn't like you-You'll never guess what some people will do  
  
Hermione Baudelaire-Yes, I am the person who writes the Diary Of Violet Baudelaire  
  
The Events after the events. Klaus opened his eyes. Isadora sighed in relief. He lifted up the oxygen mask.  
  
"Isadora.." he murmured.  
  
"Klaus," Isadora said," How you feeling?"  
  
"Confused, weak, scared," Klaus replied with a cough.  
  
"Don't worry," Isadora said, "They said you'd be okay in a week or so."  
  
"What happened?" he asked," My memories of it are hazy. My head throbs."  
  
Isadora sighed.  
  
"That's probably because my stupid brother kicked you in it," she bitterly remarked," Quigley beat you up. But you were brave telling Violet the truth."  
  
Klaus nodded slightly. The ambulance jerked forward, Isadora stumbled, then fell suddenly. The ambulance started again. Isadora didn't get up, she just screamed.  
  
"Isadora?" Klaus asked.  
  
A paramedic ran up to her.  
  
"What's happening?" Klaus asked.  
  
The doctor helped Isadora up, and sat her down.  
  
"What's happening!" Klaus demanded. The doctor turned to him.  
  
"Her waters have broken," he replied," We need to rush her to the hospital right away."  
  
Klaus gasped.  
  
Isadora screamed in pain again.  
  
Violet and Duncan were driving down a road in the middle of nowhere. Violet hummed. "Klaus will be okay," Duncan suddenly said, hearing her nervous humming.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The car spluttered and then stopped.  
  
"aww..damn, we're out of gas," Duncan moaned.  
  
"Did you see any gas stations back there?" Violet asked.  
  
Duncan shook his head.  
  
"And when we're stuck in the road, it's gonna cause quite a traffic jam." He muttered.  
  
"Maybe we should push it to the side," Violet suggested.  
  
Duncan shrugged.  
  
"Let's give it a go."  
  
They got out, and over to the side of the car. They pushed, and the car skidded slightly. So they carried on.  
  
Finally, it was at the side. They sighed in relief.  
  
"Now what?" Violet asked.  
  
"Wait for someone to come past.." Duncan said. They heard the sound of a lorry.  
  
Violet stood, and waved her hands around.  
  
"Stop!" she cried. The lorry suddenly turned at them. Duncan dived and brought Violet out of the way, as the lorry came right for them suddenly. Instead, it smashed the car, and crashed into a fence. The fence gave way, and the lorry-with the crushed car at the front-went whizzing down the hill. Then, it flipped and crashed.  
  
"My god..." Violet said.  
  
"Our cars definitely wrecked," Duncan cried.  
  
"That mans probably dead!" Violet screamed.  
  
"And we're stranded in the middle of nowhere!" 


	8. Labor Day

The Next Few Hours Of The Day Of The Wedding  
  
"Perfect!" Duncan cried, and whacked himself. Not hard, but just enough to get rid of some of his irritation.  
  
"Bloody Perfect!" he cried again, and looked around.  
  
"Control yourself, Duncan," Violet said calmly," We'll just wait for another car to come pass. How long can that be?"  
  
"Probably all night," Duncan muttered and walked to sit by Violet.  
  
"Don't be so pessimistic," she reassured," That's your problem."  
  
"Okay, okay," Duncan whined," I'm just pissed off. To me, it looks like nothing is good in store for us."  
  
Violet sighed.  
  
"There you go again, whining about everything be unfair! How do you know that a car won't come past right this second?" she shouted.  
  
"Because of improbability!" he cried.  
  
"What does improbability have to do with your pessimistic attitude?" Violet cried.  
  
Duncan sighed, and turned around.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" he cried.  
  
He began walking away, far down the road.  
  
"Where are you going?" Violet cried to him.  
  
"I'm walking away." Duncan put bluntly," And taking my "pessimistic attitude" with me!"  
  
Violet ran up to him.  
  
"Please don't," she cried," I'm sorry."  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Fine," he said," But don't wind me up like that."  
  
"I won't," Violet said and stroked his hair as if she were a mother and he were a small child," I promise." Duncan turned and hugged her, and they made their way back and began a long wait.  
  
Meanwhile, the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Isadora screaming in pain, Klaus trying to do much more then the doctors would like him to do in his state.  
  
Isadora was sat on a wheelchair, and they pushed her through the doors until they arrived at the appropriate ward.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Klaus was able to stand up, and it turned out that his condition wasn't too bad. He hobbled into to Isadora's ward, where she had given up screaming- for a short time anyway.  
  
She mumbled in pain.  
  
"Don't worry," Klaus said," Now let's change you into a hospital gown, and get you on a gurney.  
  
The doctor nodded, and Klaus and Isadora went to go get her changed.  
  
The doctor and nurse waited outside and it wasn't long until they heard screaming again.  
  
Klaus rushed out.  
  
"She collapsed!" he cried. The doctors rushed in, and picked her up, and helped her-now in a hospital gown-to a gurney. 


	9. One Way Ticket To Death

Thanks for all the reviews everyone-I really appreciate it! Okay, here's part nine. Hope you like it! It has a dramatic cliff-hanger...read on to see...  
  
Chapter Nine: One Way Ticket To Death  
  
Violet sat and sighed. She was sitting in her wedding dress on a boiling day. She must look strange. But then again, no one was around to see her.  
  
The only person was Duncan, who didn't care. He was hot and sweaty, and very bored and pissed off.  
  
"So..." she tried to generate conversation.  
  
"So..." Duncan repeated. He looked at his watch.  
  
"It's been two hours."  
  
"Not long now..." Violet said.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago," Duncan whined.  
  
"I know," Violet replied.  
  
Duncan gave a long sigh.  
  
"This is boring."  
  
Violet nodded. "I know"  
  
"Let's go and check out our car." Duncan suggested.  
  
"Isn't it a bit dangerous?" Violet asked.  
  
"I dunno," Duncan replied," We could go see if the man was okay."  
  
Violet shrugged.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," she said, standing up. Duncan stood and they turned to the hill.  
  
"Looks kinda steep, don't you think?" Violet asked.  
  
"Nonsense!" Duncan tried to laugh, but Violet knew when it was a fake laugh.  
  
They heard the sound of engines, and they turned to see a posh looking car. The door opened, and a hand stuck out, and made a gesture to tell Violet and Duncan to get in.  
  
They walked up to the door, and the front ones were already closed, the windows dark like a limo. They sat in the back. "Can you drop us off at the Thyostine Hospital," Violet asked.  
  
"No," the muffled voice of the person in front of them said.  
  
"Well, that's where we need to go." Duncan said.  
  
The person driving turned to them, not looking at the road. Duncan gasped. Violet let out a small scream.  
  
Quigley.  
  
"Get ready for the ride of your life, you twats," he snarled, and set off at top speed.  
  
****** Isadora cried in pain again.  
  
"Isadora!" Klaus cried," I know you're going through pain, but could you...react to it slightly quieter!"  
  
Isadora screamed.  
  
"I can't help!" she said," Why won't this damn baby come!"  
  
"Because it's not ready!" Klaus said," Don't worry. I promise twelve hours maximum, and that's unlikely."  
  
"Twelve hours! I can't go through this pain for twelve hours! Klaus, please get the doctor to get me some painkillers! Please!"  
  
Klaus sighed.  
  
"Okay, honey," he said, and ran off to the doctor.  
********  
  
"Quigley!" Violet cried," Stop!"  
  
"You bastard!" Duncan said, and lunged for the door," What the flaming hell are you doing!"  
  
"Getting revenge," Quigley sneered calmly," On you two backstabbing idiots!"  
  
"What?" Violet said, and sighed," Quigley, you lied to me about something huge! I can't just go and marry someone I trust."  
  
"Well if Duncan didn't turn up, you wouldn't be in this situation, Violet!" Quigley snarled," So blame your lover-boy!"  
  
"Quigley," Duncan said," You're overreacting a bit. Slow down."  
  
"No!" Quigley cried," If I can't have her, no one can!"  
  
As the car span round a corner, the tyres made a huge screeching sound that sounded dangerous. Violet screamed.  
  
"Please Quigley!" she cried," Slow down, and we can talk this through properly!"  
  
"No!" Quigley cried," Nothing you say will slow me down!"  
  
Violet gave Duncan a small wink, and then slapped him.  
  
"You idiot!" she cried," Quigley's right! You're an idiot."  
  
Duncan rubbed his cheek.  
  
"What?" Quigley questioned. He turned to see what was going on, and the car sped out of control.  
  
"Quigley, look at the road!" Violet screamed, pointing. They all screamed as the car sped round and round. Quigley tried to gain control, but it kept skidding round, until it leapt up from the road and flipped over. It kept skidding along, all three beings inside it begin thrown about. Finally, it stopped as it hit another car.  
  
They were silent.  
  
::plays dramatic music:: Hope you liked it! I noticed how many reviews other stories have. I'll post the next bit after I get 6 reviews. Ooh...I'm harsh. ( 


	10. Crush

The Time After The Crash On The Day Of The Wedding  
  
Violet felt her legs crushed. She tried to move them. They came loose slightly, but the sight of blood caused Violet's face to shrivel up.  
  
Duncan looked from the nearest window, where the dim light shone through on his bruised face.  
  
Quigley didn't sit there. He scrambled from the car, and dived out from the nearest smashed window, cutting himself slightly on the sharp glass.  
  
Violet shed a tear. What pain she was going through. What terror she felt. What horrible queasy feeling she had as her legs were shifted around as she tried to break free.  
  
"Duncan?" she asked.  
  
He meekly replied.  
  
"Yes. Violet?"  
  
"I'm in pain!" she sobbed," My legs are mangled. Help me free!"  
  
"I would," Duncan said," But I'm stuck as well. The wreckage is like a labyrinth of crushed metal, and ripped up leather of the seats."  
  
Violet nodded, and took a sigh to stop herself crying and screaming.  
  
However, Isadora did not stop screaming.  
  
"It's coming Klaus!" she cried," I can feel it!"  
  
The doctor came up to them, and looked at the information on the screen of his small computer.  
  
"No Mrs. Baudelaire," he said.  
  
"It's still Ms. Quagmire," she replied and then sighed," How long will this take!"  
  
Sunny ran into the room.  
  
"Hey Isadora!" she said," I came as soon as I could. I spent a while finding someone at the wedding who would actually drive me here! Bloody gits."  
  
Isadora laughed.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"You've been here for two hours," the doctor said," It's now 3:00."  
  
Isadora scowled and growled.  
  
"How long will the bloody baby take!" she screamed.  
  
"You know two hours isn't actually that long for a baby," Klaus reminded, but Isadora ignored. Violet finally yanked up the courage. She suddenly pulled herself back, and her legs came from the wreckage. She screamed, and gasped again and again in pain.  
  
"I'm free!" she cried, but screamed again as she saw the blood on her legs.  
  
"Good," Duncan said, and looked around for somewhere for him to go. "I'm aching from being in this position. I'm all crouched up!"  
  
"Don't worry," Violet reassured," I'm free. I'll get out and then find you!"  
  
She turned and shoved the nearest door open and crawled out.  
  
In the fresh air, her legs didn't look so bad. She wiped most of the blood off, and managed to stand up.  
  
There was Quigley, standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
"You did a good thing," he said," Realizing what a bastard Duncan was."  
  
Violet cringed. She had fooled him.  
  
"Well you were right," she lied.  
  
He suddenly snarled, and grabbed her. She snogged her.  
  
She managed to push him off.  
  
"Get off!" she cried. He shrugged.  
  
"Let's go then," he said," Me and you, off together. We can travel the world."  
  
"What about Duncan?" Violet asked carefully.  
  
"He's a twat," Quigley replied," Let's leave him."  
  
Violet turned to him, as if to kiss him, but the expression on her face made it obvious that she weren't.  
  
She slapped him.  
  
"Idiot!" she cried, and hobbled over to save Duncan.  
  
"What-what are you doing, love?" Quigley asked.  
  
"Don't call me love!" Violet cried," It was an act to get you to slow down!"  
  
Quigley gasped.  
  
"Get away from the car!" he shouted at her.  
  
"No!" she shouted back," Why should I do what you say!"  
  
"Wanna know why?" Quigley said kindly, the scowled. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun.  
  
"This is why." 


	11. Ribbons In Her Hair

Thanks For All the reviews everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've been quite dizzy with my new fanfic, Playing With Fire, which you can read at   
  
Anyway, not much to say about the next chapter...it's really short I know...sorry...after the fourteenth chapter they get a lot longer. Anyway, here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter Eleven: Ribbons In Her Hair  
  
Violet stood speechless. Oh shit. She stared nervously at the metal gun Quigley held tight in his hand. She closed her eyes. What to do now? She opened her eyes again, as she turned to speak to her evil ex-fiancée.  
  
"I-I can't just leave Duncan like this!" she screamed.  
  
Quigley shrugged, and pushed his finger on the trigger slightly. Violet closed her eyes. And waited.  
  
"Come over here Violet!" he shouted," If you want to live!"  
  
She slowly nodded and walked towards him.  
  
But she thought. Was there something she could do? She rattled her brain. If only she didn't give up her inventing hobby those few years ago. She would have thought of something to make-to stop Quigley, like she had stopped Olaf all those times.  
  
But she couldn't think. Her mind was full of worry. Then he had an idea. It was small, but might help. She reached to her neck, and undid the ribbon that was around it.  
  
The ribbon.  
  
The ribbon which she had used all those years ago, when she needed to invent. She tied her hair up.  
  
"Come on, Violet," Quigley said, lowering the gun.  
  
She took another step forward. She looked down to the ground. Still...no ideas came. It was as if the gears in her mind needed oil.  
  
She took another step.  
  
She had no materials for inventing. She would have to let Quigley take her.  
  
There must be something to invent with wherever he was taking her. That was her last hope.  
  
Unless of course he just took her out into a desolate place-the hinterlands for instance.  
  
All she could do was hope.  
  
Would that be enough?  
  
Quigley grabbed her, and quickly and skilfully, yanked some cloth from his pocket and tied it round her mouth.  
  
It ached. She couldn't speak. She was gagged.  
  
He clutched her sweating hand and dragged her along. A tear sprang from her eye as she was dragged away from Duncan, who was still trapped in the wreckage.  
  
Then, with his free hand, Quigley grabbed another piece of cloth, and tied it around her eyes. She couldn't see anything, and then she was dragged along once more.  
  
Duncan vaguely saw what was going on through a small crack. He cried. He was going to die, he was sure. But he noticed the ribbon tied in Violet's hair.  
  
Like all those years ago.  
  
Like when she saved him time after time again when he was just 13.  
  
Like when she had an invention.  
  
Please review, I like getting them. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter in two days I promise. Until then, see you all. 


End file.
